An Unusual Avenger
by Adventurelife
Summary: Dr. John Watson has just witnessed the death of his best friend Sherlock Holmes and is now very depressed. In the face of his depression he also discovers that his life is a false one, he is adopted, and he has a brother that is living in the United States... Upon arriving in the states he is devastated to find that his brother recently died in The Alien Invasion of New York...
1. Life as I Knew it was a Lie!

~Dr. John Watson's Point Of View~ ~London Airport~

It was a relatively fog-less morning that found me at the London Airport, my bags packed, and my mind set to leave 221b Baker Street behind me. To leave it behind and all its memories of my friend Sherlock Holmes. His death had more than caused me grief... it had devastated me, it was destroying me day by day to see his familiar things lying about the flat, and I was so ready to move on.

I had arrived at my destination choice, of New York by a simple discovery. The discovery of my adoption. I was adopted by the Watson family some 25 (deal with it he regressed in age in my time line... ;p) years ago, my 'dear' sister Harry had brought it up after finding the papers as she was going through Mum and Dad's old things. My relationship with my family had always been strained and my adoption apparently was the reason.

Upon, finding out I was adopted I found that I had a brother. Philip 'Phil' Coulson, an American of 40 years of age. And an agent of some organization called SHEILD. I determined to find this brother of mine and had impulsively packed all the things I would need, informed Mrs. Hudson that I would continue renting my flat... or more precisely Mycroft, (since he was the one keeping an eye on me lately... and paying the bills.) I was certain he wouldn't want me to leave the country but it was something I had to do, so as I stepped onto the huge jumbo sized plane I nervously glanced around looking for Mycroft or his people.

Not a sign of them anywhere so I relaxed as I buckled myself in and as I felt the plane leave the ground I fell into a dreamless sleep. The first dreamless sleep that I had in several weeks. My mind was in a muddle as I woke hours later as I felt the plane landing, I straightened up in my seat and I looked through the nearby window at the night view of New York City. The lights were sparkling brightly, their brightness offsetting the relative darkness of the sky. All in all it was a sight to see, I wondered silently what my brother was doing. I wondered if he even knew of my existence.

My thoughts were put on hold as the stewardess announced that we could now unbuckle and exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Sighing I stood up and grabbed my duffel bag that I had shoved in the overhead storage compartment. Then I filed out in an orderly fashion behind everyone else. The airport terminal was packed to say the least and I nearly couldn't breath as I pushed through the crowd once I had went through the long customs process and found my other bag. Soon enough I found my way outside of the airport and I hailed a cab... or a taxi as it were. I gave him the directions to the hotel I had placed reservations at and sat back for the ride.

Thoughts of other taxi rides with my best friend flitted through my mind and I gasped for breath as my mind flashed back to times that Sherlock and I had rode in taxi's to various crime scenes. I heaved a deep breath as I carefully reigned in my thoughts and focused on the sights around me in order to stay sane. It seemed specters of my former life just couldn't stay away. Everywhere I turned memories of Sherlock were there, it seemed I couldn't escape my best friend even after watching him jump to his death. I shivered at the repetitive image of Holmes falling to his death replayed over and over in my mind. Thankfully I was pulled from the dark images in my mind as the cabbie told me I had arrived at my destination.

The 'Liberty Harbor Hotel' was a posh looking hotel, which I chose purposely, knowing that Mycroft would have found out where I was by then and he would insist that all charges be forwarded to him. So I had decided to make the best of it and get more posh accommodations than I was used to. I paid the cabbie with American money, and tipped him generously.

"Thanks man!" the cabbie called out as he drove off once I removed myself and my bags from the taxi. I gazed up at the towering hotel and I couldn't help but feel something akin to wonder as I entered the building and gazed at my posh surroundings. My bags were quickly taken from me as I signed in and then I followed one of the bellhops to my room on the 7th floor. I tipped the boy and settled into the room.

Pulling out my cellphone I saw that I had a number of missed calls from Lestrade and Mycroft. And several text messages from Mycroft.

~John, I do hope that your trip was satisfactory. I am not happy that you left without informing me, however I will overlook it and in turn pay for your hotel and expenses. You'll find a credit card for your use as long as you want on your nightstand.~ 'MH'

I quickly sent him a text telling him thanks and that I would use it when I deemed it necessary. Then I decided to get a shower and some food before I went and located my long lost brother. After an extremely hot shower and some food per room service I slipped on some blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a grey jumper on over it. I slid my phone into my pocket and then picked up the file from my suitcase that held my birth certificate and adoption papers. The file was hot in my hand almost burning with the information that had changed a part of my life. There were things even Sherlock hadn't known about me, things Mycroft didn't know...but this was something they hadn't known and even I hadn't known. My parents had covered my adoption extremely well and let's just say I was furious with them.

With each moment that passed I was coming closer to the idea of boarding the next flight to London as soon as possible. But for some reason I found myself standing and walking out of my room and grabbing the cane that Mycroft had insisted I have. One with a sabre made into it... unusual indeed but a sense of comfort as I left the hotel and hailed a taxi as I waited on the sidewalk patiently.  
"Where to?" the cabbie asked in a casually annoying tone.

"Avengers' Tower." I said and the cabbie blinked furiously.

"You sure?"

"I do believe I spoke in a clear way. And I am very sure as to where I want to go." I said letting a bit of the aristocratic air I had learned from both of the Holmes' brother's flow into my voice. The cabbie cringed at my tone and added a quick 'yes sir' and we were off. I pondered what I was going to say when I came face to face with my brother.

When I had looked for information on my brother I found a picture of him and was startled at his appearance, he was the opposite of me. Taller than me at six foot, his hair was a dark brown color, a great contrast to my blonde hair, but his eyes were blue like mine... not such an unusual hue of blue like mine but there was something similar in his eyes. Like he had seen too much in his short life. Eighteen years difference was a big deal... apparently Phil had been training to join SHEILD when I was born, that is if I had calculated the timeline correctly. The sudden lurch of the taxi alerted me to the fact that I had arrived at my destination.

Paying the cabbie I stepped outside and looked up at the looming Avengers' Tower. It was an overwhelmingly intimidating building, and I felt myself second guessing myself as I limped toward the door. I made it to the front door when what I assumed to be an Artificial Intelligence called out to me.

"Sir, who are you and do you have an appointment to see Mr. Stark?"

I was speechless I never thought I would be at the Avengers Tower about to seek for my last living blood relative. Fear crept up my spine but with my military training kicking in I stood ramrod straight and tried to make a decision. In a split second I made my choice.

"I am here to speak to Agent Phil Coulson." I said... and silence greeted me. My mind was flooded with questions... I knew that this was the address that was on the file I had scrounged up. I waited and waited for an answer... honestly I don't know how long I was waiting. 

~Inside The Tower... Tony's Point Of View~

It had been a quiet Friday in the Tower and all the Avengers were gathered in the living room watching a movie. The Alien invasion of New York had taken its toll on all of us, not to mention the death of Phil. Everyone was under a huge strain his death had taken something from all of us. Clint and Natasha had taken it the hardest out of all of us as they had known him longer than the rest of us, but we all felt it. We were half way through the movie when Jarvis made a startling announcement. One that shook up the fragile hold we had on reality.

"Master Stark there is a gentleman outside requesting to speak to Phil Coulson. He appears to have a file with information about Agent Coulson," Jarvis said calmly and I felt the air rush out of my lungs, "I have already contacted Director Fury and he is on his way with Agent Hill."

"Thank you Jarvis and let the man in," I replied and turned to my team, "Be on your guards. I don't like the feel of this." I finished as I heard the elevator come to a halt on our floor.

The doors slid open and out stepped a man who looked about twenty-five years old, with sandy blonde hair, and a cane clutched in one hand and a file held tightly in his other. He had the distinct air of a military man in his stance and as he approached us I saw his eyes... and I was startled to say the least, his eyes were a unique color of blue, and there was something in them that was so familiar.

"Excuse me. My name is John Watson." the man said in a startlingly British accent.

"Oh, well my name is Tony Stark." I said in a stunned voice.

The others went on to introduce themselves and I carefully watched Watson as he listened as each introduction was made. He was getting fidgety once a few minutes had passed after introductions until Fury and Agent Hill arrived. They strode into the room with complete confidence and the glare that Fury sent toward Watson was not lost on me.

"Why do you want to talk to Agent Phil Coulson Mr. Watson?" Fury practically growled at the man who was calmly standing in the living room.

"I wish to speak to him about a matter of a personal sort... one that was just recently brought to my knowledge." Watson said as he fingered the file in his hand carefully.

"Can't you just go? Just go and leave us alone. Coulson is DEAD! He is DEAD!" Agent Hill spat with venom at the mild-mannered looking man.

"De-e-ad? No... you can't be serious?" the man said and his hand clutching the file began to tremble ever so slightly, "And... I just found out." He practically whispered the last part.

"Found out what?" Fury asked with a firm voice.

"Nothing. I'll leave you and your selfish group." he made a move to leave and the file slipped from his hand and the contents scattered across the floor. He scrambled to pick them up, but Fury retrieved them first. Fury read them one by one and through it all the man called Watson looked like he would blow a fuse. Suddenly, Fury glanced up at Watson and a look of sorrow shone in his eyes.

"You... your his brother?" he asked and the man nodded slightly.

"I guess so... but now it doesn't matter does it? So I'll just go somewhere and..," he trailed of his blue eyes full of pain, "die."

Agent Hill paled slightly as she heard the man's wish for death slip from his lips. And his words drew everyone to his appearance. His face was haggard and the bags under his eyes showed how tired he was. His clothes were baggy which suggested he had lost weight... all in all he looked terrible.

"I don't think your brother would have wanted that." Clint said softly as he took a step toward Watson.

"Well, how do you think you'd feel if you watched your best friend jump to their death and then discover that you were never who you were told you were. Your family isn't your family. Then you go looking for your last blood relative only to find that they're dead. I think I have every right to want to die thank you. And don't you talk back to me." he barked back at Clint and I saw him rub his head like he was dizzy and the next thing he was out cold on the floor.

As we got Watson to the med lab I wondered what would happen after all that was revealed. I didn't know but I sure wanted to find out.


	2. New Purpose

~Fury's Point Of View~

The next morning dawned at the Avenger's Tower with a slightly happy, slightly worried feeling filling the air. With Dr. John Watson showing up it had stirred everyone up a large amount... It was hard to believe that Coulson had a brother. A twenty-five year old brother to be exact, and that his brother would be in such an emotional state. I had stayed at the Tower the night before to make sure nothing more bizarre than the arrival of Coulson's brother happened.

Grabbing a cup of coffee I left the tower and headed toward a secluded park. Agent Hill was to meet me in fifteen minutes with a full folder concerning Dr. John Watson. As usual Hill was early and had a thin folder in her hand and a grim look on her face. She glanced around cautiously and then headed to set at a picnic table nearby.

"Director." She said in a terse tone.

"Agent Hill. What information do we have on Dr. John Watson?" I asked impatiently.

"Not much. Several agents tried to get information from some organizations in England and ran into dead ends. It's almost like someone is denying us access to anything connected to him." Hill replied in a slightly frustrated tone.

"I want a full report on Dr. John Watson. Go back to the helicarrier and don't report until you find something..." I began but was cut off by the sound of my cellphone going off.

~If you want information on John, all you had to do was ask nicely. MH~

~I want everything you have on John Watson. And I do mean EVERYTHING. NF~

~Nicholas, since you seem to have a common interest in John I shall send you what it is you wish. MH~

~What's the catch? NF~

~Why do you want the information? MH~

~He showed up claiming to be the brother of one of my dead agents. NF~

~Agent Philip Coulson. I wondered when he would discover he was adopted. MH~

~So what about the information. NF~

~How is John? MH~

~Currently he is unconscious. And possibly having suicidal thoughts. NF~

~Oh, dear I was afraid of that. He hasn't been eating well lately. MH~

~Or sleeping. He said something about watching his best friend jumping to his death. NF~ By that point I was beyond angry at whoever was conversing with me. I glared at my phone and looked up to see that Hill was gone. A smart agent she was to escape before I could lash out at her.

~My brother. But he isn't dead Director. It is however safer for John to believe so. MH~

~ I feel obligated to do something for the brother of one of my agents... not to mention his brother isn't dead. NF~

~Webs of deceit... I see you are interested in keeping John safe and alive. So I shall trust you with the information of his past. MH~

~Mycroft Holmes? NF~ I finally knew where I had run across those initials in an infamous text form and remembered who it was.

~Indeed. back to John though. I would suggest that you ask him to become an Avenger. MH~

~Why? NF~

~Because he craves for war. To put it simple he is an adrenaline junkie... much like Stark can be... though far more mature. He needs a feeling of purpose, a reason to live. MH~

~I hope your right. NF~

~I'm always right. You should receive all the information on John soon, your Agent Hill will meet you at the Tower. MH~

Slightly annoyed by the series of texts I put my phone in my pocket and headed back toward the tower. I was less than excited about confronting Dr. Watson, but it was something that would have to be done.

Once I entered the tower Agent Hill greeted me by handing me the same folder that had nothing in it earlier... but was bulging as it was handed to me. As I flipped read through the files on Watson I found myself amazed at his accomplishments. He had served in the military as not only a doctor but a soldier, and a captain at that. The more I read about Coulson's brother the more respect I felt for the man that was currently lying comatose. From fighting on a battlefield, treating critical wounds, and then to chasing down criminals in London. I was about to read more when I received another text, I didn't even need to look at my phone to know it was Mycroft.

~John usually has the patience of Job... my brother would be the equivalent of Stark times three at times. I warn you though, his temper is legendary. Once crossed he can be dangerous. MH~

~Really? I am not easily intimidated. NF~

~I interviewed those who served with John, and shall I say they respected him. They said he can give a look that will stop you in your tracks. You've been warned. MH~ That was the last text I got from Mycroft and I was glad of that. Glaring I slid my phone into the pocket of my trench coat.

Agent Hill was waiting patiently for me when I walked toward the med-bay in the tower where Dr. Banner was keeping an eye on John Watson. I handed her the file on our guest and then I stepped into the med-bay as the doors slid open. This confrontation that was about to take place when Coulson's brother woke up was not going to be pleasant.  
~John's Point Of View~

I woke in a haze, my head spinning wildly, and my body aching all over. Keeping my eyes closed I tried to reign in my thoughts from the previous day. What had happened? Then it all came rushing back. I had come to America to meet my only living relative, my brother Phil Coulson. And then I found out that he was dead... when that thought registered in my mind I felt despair fall over me, I had no one. No one at all. Sherlock was gone, my brother was gone... the brother I never knew. My existence was of no consequence, I was alone in the world... true Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and Lestrade kept an eye on me, but life had forever changed for me when Sherlock jumped off of that building.

Images of Sherlock were flitting through my mind in rapid sequence at that point, both of us laughing, smiling, deducing, his childishness at times... and then his tattered body after the fall. Dragging in a deep breath I held in the emotions that were so close to destroying me. My heart was in shambles, my life held no vibrancy and no purpose anymore. The thought of ending it all was overwhelming, nagging at my mind, pulling and tugging for me to find 'relief'. In myself I knew that Sherlock would be disappointed in me for having suicidal thought... but who could blame me. The life that I had so carefully built after returning from Afghanistan lay in shambles, bringing back the memories that I had almost overcome, and adding new nightmares to play in my mind both night and day.

I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard what sounded like doors open and then footsteps. Listening carefully I heard bits and pieces of a conversation between whoever had entered the room and another person. And of course they were talking about me.

"Banner, what's Dr. Watson's condition?" A deep commanding voice asked.

"He's still unconscious, his weight is way under what it should be. That sweater of his did a good job of hiding how much weight he's lost. Also, he's dehydrated and he's going to have a bad headache from hitting the floor last night." Replied a softer voice.

"Concussion?"

"A slight one. I'm more worried about him having suicidal thoughts though."

"I want the Avenger's to keep an eye on Dr. Watson. Or should I say Dr. Coulson."

"Dr. Coulson?...don't tell me you went and changed his last name without asking him..." the softer voice asked with a groan.

"It's in his best interest." The commanding voice stated. The last statement made me furious. I was completely capable of living my own life and making my decisions. Whoever the pompous fool was that had made the decision 'for me' was going to regret that he was born. Shifting painfully I sat up and turned toward the two people who had been talking about me. I sent them a deadly glare as I took the IV that was in my arm out.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled at the tall dark man who was staring baffled at me. The other man was a shorter, mild looking man, with dark hair, and a lab coat on.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. took the liberty to change your last name. To give you a fresh start." The tall African American said calmly.

"You had NO right to change anything in my life. Is that understood? It IS MY LIFE! Not anyone else's and it would be greatly appreciated if you do not tamper with it!" I said my voice dripping with fury. With finality I stood from the medical bed I was on. Dizziness tried to make me fall but I gripped the edge of the bed and glared defiantly at the two men in the room.

"It simply will give you a new life... and." the man with the eye patch began and I interrupted.

"Number one, my life as I have already stated is no one's but mine. Number two, you're an idiot to think you can change what little normalcy is in my life, by offering me a job on a team of childish superheroes." I said shaking with anger by then.

"Calm down Dr. You'll only hurt yourself." The man in the lab coat said soothingly. I shot him a look filled with venom and he seemed to shrink back.

"I want you to join the Avengers." The other man stated.

"Let me make this clear to your simple mind, I AM NOT going to join the Avengers. Whatever that is." I said walking toward the door.

"The name is Fury... Director Nick Fury." Said the tall African American man said as I had made it a few steps.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Another voice announced.

"Director... Dr. Banner, good day." I ground out and marched through the doors as they slid open.

I was about to find my way out when a man that had a military stance stopped me in the hallway. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and reminded me of someone from the past. Then it hit me... Captain America.

"Dr. Coulson. I'm Steve Rogers it's a pleasure to meet you sir." He said putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Dr. John Watson... I would say it's a pleasure but at the moment it's not." I replied shaking his hand.

"I would offer sympathy but anything I say would be something you've already heard. And more than likely you're tired of hearing it." He said with a sorrowful grin. His kindness touched me. Over the past three months all I had heard was sympathetic platitudes and I was tired of it. Nothing that was said was going to bring my best friend back. And nothing any of these people could say would help soothe the pain of losing a brother I never knew.

"Thanks for just not pitying my situation Captain."

"Just call me Steve."

"Well thank you Steve." I said feeling my anger cool a small amount.

"Dr. Watson, will you at least listen and take Director Fury's offer into consideration?"

"I don't see why I should." I said a bit heatedly.

"Agent Coulson was a good person... I didn't get to talk that much to him, but I considered him a friend. Your his only living relative. Would you just listen? If not for yourself, for Phil's memory."

"Fine! I'll listen but that does not mean I will be joining the Avengers." I replied in exasperation at the determination of these people.

"Great. The rest of the Avengers are in the living room waiting." Steve said with a small smile and led me toward said room.

When we reached the living room I quickly took notice of all the people gathered in the room. On the couch was a huge man with shoulder length blonde hair, and he was dressed in foreign looking clothes. 'Obviously Thor, the Asgardian Prince.' Then I categorized the rest of the people that had been plastered across the news not too long ago. Beside Thor on one side was another man with a blank look on his face and I assumed he was the one they called Clint Barton, much like the assassins that I had come in contact with before, he had short-cropped brownish-blonde hair and beside him sat a woman with red hair falling halfway down her neck. 'Obviously another assassin... considering the gun hidden under her jacket The infamous Natasha Romanoff.' I observed and smirked slightly.

Finally I turned and saw a man of average height with brown hair and brown eyes, and a beard/goatee accentuating his face. But what stood out most about him was the shining circle that shown through his shirt and the arrogant air surrounding him. I had already met Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, and Director Fury, so once they introduced themselves (confirming that I had correctly remembered their faces from watching the news on the telly) then Fury stepped forward to speak about his proposition and I sat down in the chair Stark was about to sit in.

"That's my chair." Stark said in an arrogant tone and I glared at him. He was annoyingly and painfully acting like Sherlock.

"I do not see your name engraved on it, so I don't think it is your seat. And if you are half as intelligent as you claim you will wipe that snobby look off your face. Oh, and by the way your ego is so big I think it might take up all the space in this room." I said as I settled back in my seat. Glancing at Stark I saw that his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at me along with the rest of the Avengers.

"I like you Dr. Watson. You have a snarky sense of humor!" Barton said suddenly and began to laugh. The sound of laughter rang throughout the room, and Fury even joined in. I felt a slight smile tugging at my lips, it felt foreign after so long of not laughing or smiling it felt good.

"Back to the present situation Dr. Watson," Fury said interrupting the Avengers' from their merriment, "S.H.E.I.L.D. is offering you a job as handler for the Avengers and a place as a member of the Avengers' Initiative. Also, we have changed your name, so as to give you a fresh start. We can provide counseling if you so desire. Your lodging, food, and such would be paid for and you would receive a rather large salary. So what do you say Dr. Coulson?" Fury said quickly.

Closing my eyes for a moment I thought about my options. My life in London was mediocre; working at the clinic was a drudge, and no one to talk to really. Mary had broken off our engagement before Sherlock's death. Nothing was holding me back from taking this job, except for myself, and the fear of losing people that I might grow to care for. But I knew it was a risk that most people take every day. I opened my eyes and met Fury's gaze.

"Yes, I'll take the job. But on three conditions." I said in an even tone.

"And what would those conditions be?" He retorted as he crossed his arms behind him.

"No surveillance on me. You will call me by either John or Dr. Watson... I won't bother with changing my name back, but I don't want to be called Dr. Coulson. Last but not least I want to be trained in self-defense."

"Fine. Welcome to the Avengers. Dr. Watson." Fury said and then shook my hand.

"Thank you." I replied with a slight smile.

"Stark will show you where everything is. Good day Watson." Fury finished and left the room his coat billowing after him.

"Well welcome Watson to the Avengers." Steve said with a grin.

"Good to have you." Natasha smiled slightly. After everyone had greeted me Steve thought it would be safer for him to show me to my room rather than Stark... or Tony as he so desperately proclaimed I should call him. As Steve showed me my room... or shall I say five rooms. (It was huge!) I thought with a twitch of my lips that I might just have a new reason to live on. A new life, a new existence, and a new purpose to fulfil. Yes, I was looking forward to the next day as I laid down and fell into a deep slumber. A day to begin to fulfil my new purpose.


	3. What? I have a superpower!

~Steve's Point Of View~

The morning after John's arrival found Clint, Natasha, and I headed to the hotel where John had left his belongings. Why Fury wanted three Avengers to get his gear was beyond me but orders were orders so we made our way to his hotel. The hotel was within walking distance from the tower so we were at our destination within fifteen minutes.

"Get the manager to open his room for us." Clint said walking to the elevator with Natasha by his side.

'Obviously, they would go ahead and find out what the room number is...' I grumbled to myself mentally.

"Sir, how may I help you?" The hotel manager asked. He came to stand behind the front desk, shaking me from my mental revelry.

"Could you tell me what room John Watson is in?" I asked politely.

"Room 487 on the 7th floor Sir." The manager replied. I thanked him and quickly headed toward the elevator.

When I stepped of the elevator and onto the seventh floor I found Clint and Natasha waiting outside John's said room. Once they saw me Clint unlocked the door with the key he had gotten from John the night before. All three of us then stepped in and we were met with an unpleasant sight. The entire room had been ransacked, cushions on the couch were lying in shreds, tables were splintered and all other furniture was smashed in pieces. I didn't need to tell the others what to do, because we all went for our weapons. Natasha and Clint began to search the adjoining rooms in the suit and I stood guard in the living room. All was quiet, too quiet. I don't know what hit me but it hit me hard and I went down fast. The sharp pain in my neck I found had been a blow dart, the next thing I knew my vision was getting blurry and someone was attacking me. I threw out my shield in an attempt to fight off my attacker, but it was to no avail, they dodged my shield and continued to advance upon me.

Then I felt my attacker grabbing my leg and then a sickening 'snap' filled the air. Searing agony ran through my leg, and I felt my attacker jab a needle in my arm. Next, he tried to break my arm but suddenly he found himself gasping for air. I was fading into darkness, spots dancing around my eyes, and two familiar voices calling out to me. And then I knew nothing. 

~No one's Point Of View~

Steve's attacker had made quick work of him, and the attacker was stealthy... so much so that it had taken the Man Out of Time by surprise. And so Steve Rogers was in severe pain, with a broken leg, and unknown substances in his body thanks to a dart and a hypodermic needle courtesy of his attacker. Natasha had been the one to swiftly take out Steve's attacker while Clint had found another man lying wait out on the balcony. In a few quick moves the two assassins had temporarily put the two mercenaries out of commission.

"Hawkeye to Iron Man." Clint said speaking clearly into his com-link.

"What is it Legolas?" Tony's sarcastic voice came over the connection.

"Steve's down. We need medical transport to the tower A.S.A.P." The archer replied in a grim tone as he checked the unconscious super soldier's pulse.

"Quickest... way..." Tony started but was cut off by Clint.

"Is for you to get here NOW. Cause we are like five minutes away from here to the tower. And you can't bring John..." Clint started and he was cut off. But it was Natasha who was talking then.

"Bring him. S.H.E.I.L.D already had this room on surveillance after discovering who John was. They've evacuated the building for us." Natasha said in a cold voice. With a scowl Natasha turned back toward Steve whose body was beginning to twitch slightly and a cold sweat was beading his forehead.

"Hurry Stark." Clint said with a slightly raised voice. Moving quickly Hawkeye assumed a guard like position on the left of the Captain while Black Widow kept watch from the right. With each second that passed Steve got a little worse it seemed. His body was beginning to shake violently and his face was a translucent white almost as he fought whatever had been injected into his system.

Just as Steve's body began to thrash a bit more drastically there was the comforting sound of Iron Man landing on the balcony. Then there was the sound of him hurriedly entering the room. Tony entered the room as his suit folded away into a suitcase and behind him came Dr. Banner and Dr. Watson. Taking one glance at Steve, John was overcome by the pain that radiated from the Captain. All at once he shifted back into his soldier persona, Captain John Watson.

"MOVE PEOPLE!" John commanded in a dangerous and authoritative voice. Everyone jumped at his tone of voice to do his bidding. He quickly assessed that Steve had a severely broken leg and he had been drugged with a high-powered sedative... and some sort of poison since his body was still seizing.

"What is it John?" Natasha asked as she saw a haggard look come across John's face as he tried to hold Steve down as he began to seize again.

"I don't know what they injected him with. But it's killing him! I need to isolate it." He replied as Natasha helped him pin Steve's arms by his side. All at once John wished he could take the poor man's pain, and help speed his healing up. Suddenly, he felt a tingling start in his head, as he thought about the pain Steve was in, about how he could isolate the poison. Then the tingling blossomed down his neck and throughout his body and almost sparking at his fingertips... or at least that's how it felt. As the feeling reached his fingers, John thought about taking the pain, and then all at once the ex-army doctor/soldier was flooded with the most agonizing pain he had ever felt.

A searing pain spread through his body and it felt like his blood was on fire, his head felt like it was about to split open, and his leg felt like it had been snapped like a toothpick. John suddenly found himself screaming at the pain that wracked his body. Black dots danced before his eyes as he tightened his grip on Steve's arm as someone seemed to be trying to pull his hand off of the Captains' shoulder. The last thing John remembered were voices yelling at him to stay with them. And then he fell unconscious. 

~John's Point Of View~

I woke blearily after feeling what I would say was a taste of having acid pumped through my blood and Thor's hammer breaking my skull. Looking around me I found myself once again in the med-lab... but this time I was hooked up to at least eight monitors, with an IV in my left arm and I had a roommate.

"You're awake!?" Came Captain America's all too cheery voice from a medical bed to my right. Rolling my eyes. I turned to face the Captain.

"Quite obviously." I said with a scowl. As I finished speaking the doors to the med lab slid open and the rest of the Avengers walked into the room... along with Director Fury. I shifted nervously in my bed and I felt no pain.

"Dr. Watson." Fury said in a terse tone.

"Yes." I said calmly.

"You shouldn't be alive."

"Really? Well it appears I am." I snapped back.

"... You have powers John." Banner explained, as Fury started to open his mouth to speak.

"I HAVE WHAT?" I yelled and accidently pulled out my IV. That being done I detached myself from the monitors.

"The poison that was in Steve's blood was designed to kill him specifically. With no known antidote. So when you started to convulse like Steve was we took a blood sample. When we compared them, there was no trace of the poison in your blood or Steve's. It's like the poison disappeared. But we found a syringe with a little bit left in it. So we analyzed it a bit." Tony explained casually.

"Oh... and you glow when you... what is it... heal people." Hawkeye said in an aloof tone.

"Glow?"

"As in you give off a slightly silver glow when you heal someone." Fury replied staring at me.

"Ok... and you're sure it was me that aided in helping Steve heal?"

"His leg bone was shattered. Both Nat and I saw it... and then once you gripped his shoulder and you started glowing and all... well his leg is... well its not broken." Clint said without a waver in his tone.

"This is crazy!" I said standing from the bed as quickly as I dared.

"I want to test your little ability." Tony said with a smirk. And before anyone could stop him he had taken a scalpel and made a small cut on the palm of his hand. On instinct I grabbed his hand and thought about soothing the cut... that's when I saw my hand glow slightly and Tony gasped. When I no longer felt that the cut was a problem I let go and Tony took a wet cloth and wiped away the small bloodied area. Once it was clean... we all saw there wasn't a cut.

"... This is crazy." I all but whispered to myself. All at once I felt people surrounding me offering me reassurance and a pat on the back or a handshake. Except Fury... although it wasn't a big surprise. Amazingly it felt good to have someone there to back me up... so good.


End file.
